


You & I Are Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Room Service, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sleep, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has doubts about what life has in store for him, Danny reassures him, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 5





	You & I Are Forever:

*Summary: Steve has doubts about what life has in store for him, Danny reassures him, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was not feeling like himself since he got to Washington D.C., After his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, came to him. They talked for awhile, & the blond noticed that something was off, & decided to do something about it. “Are you okay there, Babe ?”, He asked, as he took care of his injured shoulder.

“I don’t know if I did enough for my mother, or my life”, He said, as he looked at his lover sadly. The Loudmouth Detective said firmly, but with love, “You do a lot with your life, & did everything that you can do for your mom”, He hugged him gently to him, & kissed him sweetly. The Couple went on to order **_Room Service_**. Danny made sure that his man was relaxed thoroughly.

After they finished eating, & made small talk. Danny had him in bed, & then joined him a second later. Steve was emotional, as he sniffled, & let out some tears, as he was against the shorter man. His lover welcome the warmth, & love that was pouring out of the hunky brunette. The Loudmouth Detective shushed him, as he offered him comfort, They stayed like that for awhile.

Danny said softly, “Steve, I know that things are shaky, But you & I _**are**_ forever”, as he stroke his shoulder. “I am not leaving”, He continued on saying, as he kissed the dark-haired man a couple more times. “I love you so much, Danno”, Steve said, as he composed himself, “I love you too, Super Seal”, Danny said, They fell asleep in the other’s arms til dawn.

The End.


End file.
